La manière forte
by hitoui
Summary: Ron est encore une fois obligé de prendre une douche froide à cause d'hermione! quelle idée de les mettre dans le même dortoir!


pour pas changer encore un ron/hermione!OS très chaud et j'en rougit presque rien qu'en la mettant en ligne !  
et oui! j'espère que celle ci vous plaira autant que mes autres fics!

! allez lire ma fic "bonbon au véritasérum" et "mes meilleurs amis" jen suis particulièrement fière alors je voudrais avoir des avis! thanks!

Ron weasley, c'est à dire moi, se douchait. Une douche froide comme tous les soirs depuis que je vis avec hermione granger. Quelle idée de me nommé avec elle préfet en chef et de nous faire vivre dans un dortoir rien que pour nous deux !

depuis deux mois je me douchais à l'eau froide quand j'apercevais hermione se baladant en sous vétements ou en nuisette. Et pourquoi ?  
Parce que dès notre première soirée ensemble j'avais eu le malheur d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'elle était en nuisette. Suivit alors d'une énorme dispute et c'est là que j'avais laché 

« de toute façon habillée ou pas tu n'a aucun effet sur moi ! »

et oui avoir 17 ans ça ne change rien dans les mensonges ! car si elle avait baissé les yeux elle aurait remarqué la proéminence sous mon caleçon ! mais le problème c'est qu'elle l'avait pris au pied de la lettre et depuis ce jour elle n'était plus génée devant moi au point de se balader en soutif culotte, en nuisette à moitié transparente ou de laisser la salle de bain ouverte pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. 

Le problème c'est qu'on a 17 ans ! et qu'en fait, je suis fou d'elle !alors mes fantasmes étaient de jour en jour un peu plus difficiles à supporter !

Alors la voir chaque soir avec presque rien sur le dos me rend de plus en plus fou !

mais comme tous les soirs je ne bougerait pas, ferait comme si de rien n'était, lui parlerait comme si elle était habillée normalement comme si le fait de la voir presque nue n'avait vraiment aucun effet sur moi . alors que dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné je courais sous la douche pour me rafraichir les « idées ».

bien sur je fais la même chose maintenant, je me balade juste en caleçon ou me promène avec juste une serviette mais apparemment elle s'en foutait.  
De plus maintenant elle était avec cormac et moi avec lavande ! enfin cela faisait 3 jours pour moi et 2 pour elle mais bon on a quelqu'un et fantasmer sur une fille qui n'est pas sa copine et qui plus est à un copain n'est pas top ! mais quel con ce mec ! pourquoi elle était ressorti avec lui ? bon c'est vrai que j'ai aussi une copine et qu'hermione avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait mais le problème c'est que je suis ressorti avec lavande pour oublier hermione mais c'était impossible ! oublier sa peau, ses courbes, ses magnifiques cheveux tombant dans la chute de ses reins…

Raaah, ça yé je recommence ! même la douche froide ne me faisait plus d'effet ! je me mets à raler à voix haute et j'essaye de penser à autre chose . il est temps que je sorte de la douche !

au moment où je vais éteindre l'eau je l'entend entrer. J'ouvre un peu le rideau de douche, C'est là qu'elle fit son apparition devant moi, vétue du simple boxer et d'un soutien gorge noir en dentelle, mon préféré, dessinant parfaitement la courbe de ses seins, un petit ventre tout rond, des fesses…celui que je n'aimais pas qu'elle mette quand il était facile de voir si oui ou non elle me faisait de l'effet !car là même l'antarctique n'aurait pas pu me calmer !

« tu as fini ? j'aimerais prendre une douche moi ! » dit elle en me regardant comme si de rien n'étais.

« non je n'ai pas fini ! tu peux attendre 10 minutes le temps que je me rince ? » répondais je en retournant sous la douche comme si sa présence ne me dérangeait pas

« non je n'ai pas le temps ron ! j'ai plein de choses à faire ce soir ! » dit elle le ton un peu agacé

« écoute hermy c'est chacun son tour tu le sais bien ! ce soir il n'y a rien de prévu alors s'il te plait laisse moi me laver tranquillement ! » dis je le ton un peu plus énervé en me remettant sous le jet.

« écoute ronald ! ce soir cormac va venir dormir ici, je dois me préparer avant qu'il arrive ! » 

je retins mon souffle ! mc laggen ! le fumier, il….elle….dans le même lit…ils…ce soir…je sens le rouge me monter aux joues  
je rouvre brusquement le rideau et crache « j'en ai rien à battre de ce que tu fais ce soir ! et tu rêves pour avoir la salle de bain ! »

elle croise les bras et me regarde de son air hautain que je déteste !  
« je t'ai jamais dit que j'allais te dire ce que je fais avec ! » 

je me sens comme fou furieux, l'imaginer s'offrir à cet imbécile de cormac ! elle est à moi, je la veux pour moi tout seul ! je ne veux pas la partager !

«eh bien ne me le dis pas mais je garde quand même la salle de bain mc laggen devra attendre »

pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? pourquoi je relance le sujet ? elle me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un air de fureur et de défis.

« tant pis je prend ma douche quand même ! de toute façon ça ne te génera pas vu que je n'ai aucun effet sur toi ! ronald weasley ! »

je rêve ou elle vient de me répéter la phrase que je lui avait dit 2 mois auparavant ?

« si tu veux ! t'as qu'à venir ! »

la lumière s'éteind, il ne reste plus que la veilleuse au dessus du lavabo !réfléchis weasley ! réfléchis bien ! je n'ai pas trop le temps de réfléchir….j'attrape une serviette et l'enroule autour de ma taille au moment où elle entre dans la douche et se met sous le jet d'eau à ma place.

« je peux rester alors ! » lançais je ironiquement en la regardant se mouiller les cheveux, les yeux droit rivés sur sa tête pou éviter de regarder plus bas.

« tu peux même continuer à te doucher avec moi si tu en as envie ! » répondit elle.

Je déglutit, une proposition de douche avec elle ! mon cœur ne va pas s'en remettre !

« fais gaffe je risque de te prendre au pied de la lettre hermy ! »

elle me regarde, l'eau coule le long de ses cheveux, même à travers le peu de lumière je vois toutes ses courbes… je sens mon sale gosse se réveiller rien qu'à cette vision. C'est tellement…érotique…  
elle agrippe mon poignet et m'entraine sous le jet avec elle.

« mais hermy ! qu'est ce que tu… »

Elle est presque collée à moi ! la serviette se mouille petit à petit.

« regarde moi ron ! »

Elle est trempée, ses sous vétements aussi… elle me regarde avec une telle intensité ce qui me pousse à rester là… elle tremble je le sens, et je suis sure qu'elle se rend compte que je tremble aussi… 

« je ne te fais vraiment aucun effet ? » dit elle la voix un peu plus douce. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette question de sa part.

« tu veux vraiment savoir ? » questionnai je en la regardant intensément, je sens l'eau couler le long de mon corps, ma serviette glisse peu à peu... elle tiens mon poignet de toutes ses forces.

je porte son poignet à mes lèvres et l'embrasse délicatement. tandis que je remonte doucement mes lèvres jusqu'au creux de son bras.

Je l'entend soupirer « oui je veux savoir » 

ce qui me pousse à continuer mon ascension. Je me rapproche d'elle, elle est collée au carrelage de la douche et je me colle à elle tandis que je lèche délicatement la peau de son cou. Plus rien ne pourra m'arréter, je l'entend soupirer et je la sens se cambrer légèrement tandis que mon autre main caresse son dos.

« eh bien cela fais 5 ans que tu me fais de l'effet et deux mois que je rêve de te faire l'amour tout le temps » chuchotais je dans son oreille.

Elle soupire, satisfaite de ma réponse. « j'en peux plus de ce manège avec toi ron !je n'ai qu'une envie maintenant c'est de te faire l'amour toute la nuit »

je relève la tête et me recule un peu« et cormac ? »

elle me regarde de ses grands yeux chocolats

« c'est avec toi que je veux passer la nuit ron ! »

« moi aussi hermy »

on se regarde quelques instants sans bouger, l'eau coule à flot. Soudain, on se jette dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! je la plaque contre le carrelage et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, ce moment j'en rêve depuis si longtemps ! j'entend sa respiration se faire plus en plus rapide tandis que je dégrafe sous soutien gorge. La serviette tombe et je me presse contre elle pour lui montrer à quel point j'ai envie d'elle. Je l'entend gémir tandis que je caresse son sein droit. Elle lacère mon dos ! dieu que cette femme m'excite ! doucement elle attrape mes mains et les dirigent vers son petit boxer que je m'empresse de faire descendre. Nous sommes tous les deux dans cette douche nus enlacés, s'embrassant si fort que je crains ne plus savoir respirer ! je prend sa tête entre mes mains et la regarde droit dans les yeux, elle remonte ses mains jusqu'à ma nuque et les plonge dans mes cheveux.

je la regarde intensèment et ose lui dévoiler:

« hermy c'est ma première fois… »

« moi aussi ron ! c'est avec toi que je veux le faire… »

« tu es sure ? »

pour toute réponse elle m'embrasse passionnément et descend sa main jusqu'à mon sexe et s'en empare !

« mon dieu ! » soufflais je !

tandis qu'elle commençait un va et viens qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens !

« arréte s'il te plait ! » mais elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir arréter !

je promène mes mains le long de son corps jusqu'au triangle de boucles brunes et doucement j'enfonce un doigt en elle. Elle soupire, laisse échapper un cri et je la sens défaillir contre moi tandis qu'elle lache enfin prise.

Elle s'agrippe à mes cheveux et me regarde droit dans les yeux  
« s'il te plait ron ! »

par la barbe de merlin elle va me rendre fou !  
je redescend mes mains sur ses fesses, la soulève et la plaque contre le carrelage tandis qu'elle entoure ma taille de ses jambes fines.  
Je la regarde intensément, c'est la plus belle femme du monde à mes yeux, elle était magnifique, trempée, nue,les yeux emplis de désirs ces yeux rien que pour moi ! à cet instant je sus que je ne pourrais jamais plus me passer d'elle…

« je t'aime hermione ! » chuchotais je avant de la pénétrer le plus doucement possible, je la sens se raidir mais je la soutient je parsème son cou, sa nuque, son visage de petits baisers réconfortants tandis que je bouge en elle,

son visage crispé fait place à un visage emplis de plaisir, tandis que je la pénétre de plus en plus fort incité par ses cris et ses gémissements.

« oh mon dieu ron ! » cria t'elle alors que je la sentis se serrer en moi et la je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et je déversais en elle ma semence chaude. Doucement très doucement je la repose par terre mais je ne la lache pas. Je veux la garder pour moi tout seul je n'ai pas envie que cet instant s'arréte, elle me serre dans ses bras et dépose de légers petits baisers sur mon torse.

« ron ? »

je relève la tête et me recule un peu pour la regarder.

« tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ? »

je baisse les yeux et me recule, elle ne veux pas de mon amour.

« excuse moi, ça m'a échappé, je sais que c'est juste sexuel pour toi mais… »

je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase elle se jette sur moi et m'embrasse si intensément que je dois me tenir au rideau pour ne pas tomber

«ron, s'il te plait, fais moi l'amour toute la nuit ! »

je l'embrasse passionnément et la soulève une nouvelle fois. Je la sors de la douche et la dépose sur le lavabo tandis que je sors une serviette et nous enroule en continuer de parsemé son visage de baiser. Enfin je l'emmène dans ma chambre et lui fait l'amour une deuxième fois. Quand soudain j'entend lavande frapper à ma porte ! eh merde !

« ron ! ron ! ouvre moi ! »

oh non ! pas maintenant ! je n'ai pas envie de lacher hermione ! je vois qu'elle me regarde les yeux emplis de déceptions elle se dégage de mon étreinte et cours se réfugier dans sa chambre de l'autre coté de la salle de bain.

Je soupire enfile un caleçon et viens ouvrir à la folle aux cris stridents qui doit réveiller tout poudlard !

« quoi ! » soufflais je en ouvrant à moitié la porte pour éviter qu'elle entre.

« je viens te voir rony, j'aimerais qu'on dorme ensemble cette nuit ! » dit elle en me lançant un clin d'œil coquin.

Je crois que c'est le moment de lui dire, je n'ai plus envie d'être avec elle, les mots amour, nuit et lit me ramènent au visage de la même personne et ce n'est pas la fille qui est devant moi. Je soupire et la regarde droit dans les yeux

« je suis désolé lavande, c'est fini ! je veux rompre. » 

on visage change brusquement de couleur

« quoi ! » parvient elle à articuler

« tu as bien entendu, c'est fini, je ne t'aime pas, j'en aime une autre ! »

elle croise les bras et me regarde les yeux pleins de fureur  
« si c'est à celle que je pense, je te rappelle qu'elle n'est pas libre ! »

« peu importe j'attendrais j'ai le temps ! bonne nuit lavande ! » lançais je avant de refermer la porte

« connard ! » cria t'elle avant de partir en sanglot vers le couloir, je soufflais satisfait, finalement c'était moins horrible que je pensais !.

« Pourquoi ? » hurlais une voix masculine de l'autre coté de la salle de bain.

Je ne reconnaissais que trop bien cette voix car je la détestais ! cormac mc laggen !

« pourquoi ? qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me fasses ça ? » hurlais t'il ! mon âme de curieux l'emporta sur la raison et je collais mon oreille contre la porte de la chambre de mon hermy.

« parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! » cria t'elle plus fort que lui.

Je retirais brusquement mon oreille de la porte comme électrisé. Elle m'aime ? j'avais bien entendu ? c'est de moi qu'elle parlait ? oui c'est de moi ? mais mes réveries s'arrétèrent net quand j'entendis un grand fracas ! comme si des choses tombaient ! il va la frapper ! non ! je ne veux pas qu'il la touche ! mon sang ne fais qu'un tour ! je défonce la porte d'un coup d'épaule et fonce comme un taureau tête la première dans le plexus de cormac !le souffle coupé il s'écroule à terre !(ndlr : clin d'œil à zizou !) je cherche la femme de ma vie des yeux et la voie de l'autre coté du lit, apparemment poussée violemment contre le lit !

« espèce de salaud ! » criais je avant de lever mon poing pour le frapper une seconde fois.

« non arréte ron ! il n'en vaut pas la peine ! » cria hermione en rattrapant mon poing près à s'abattre sur lui

. Elle se retourna vers lui « dégage cormac ! c'est fini entre nous c'est clair et net ! »

il se releva difficilement blanc comme un linge encore sous le choc du coup que je lui avais donné murmura de plates excuses à hermione pour l'avoir poussée et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Hermione referma la porte derrière et verrouilla la porte. Puis elle se retourna les bras croisés et me lançant un regard qui se voulait furieux. Le peignoir qu'elle avait mis à la va vite à l'arrivée de cormac s'ouvrait légèrement et laissant entrevoir sa peau nue.

« il m'a juste poussée sur le lit ron ! » souffla t'elle.

« c'était un geste de trop ! » lançais je les poings encore fermés par la colère que j'avais ressentie quand j'avais vu mon hermione parterre.

Elle me sourit et se dirigea vers moi visiblement calmée, elle prit mes mains et les enroula autour de sa taille.

« merci ron weasley ! »

puis elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. J'étais aux anges mais avant de la prendre là maintenant tout de suite il fallait que je lui pose une question. Je détachais alors mes lèvres des siennes ne souhaitant qu'une chose les retrouver au plus vite et lui demande

« tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? »

elle rougit et acquiesca en baissant les yeux  
« ça fait longtemps que je t'aime mais tu semblais ne pas me porter d'intérêt alors j'ai employé la manière forte ! »

je fis semblant de réfléchir

« la manière forte ? Ah oui ? Celle la ? » dis je en retirant son peignoir la laissant nue dans mes bras.

elle sourit et acquiesca de nouveau.

Alors je soufflais dans son oreille « tu n'avais pas besoin d'employer la manière forte Hermy ça fait 5 ans que je t'aime ! »

je la sentit se contracter puis me serrer fort dans ses bras comme si elle craignait de me perdre.

Puis elle chuchota dans mon oreille « alors il faut rattraper le temps perdu »

puis doucement elle me poussa sur le lit et lécha délicatement le lobe de mon oreille tout en plongeant ses doigts dans mes cheveux tandis que je caressais son dos.

Et à cet instant précis, celui ou elle soupirait tandis que j'entrais en elle, le moment même ou elle souffla « je t'aime » dans le creux de mon oreille, je sus que ce serait la seule femme avec qui je ferais l'amour car plus jamais plus jamais je ne pourrais me passer d'elle.


End file.
